Sasu Loves You
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 02 : "Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, makanya itu kutegaskan bahwa dia sangat menjijikkan dan murahan. Sangat mudah baginya mengatakan cinta, karena dia sudah dijamah banyak orang, termasuk papaku sendiri! Selain papaku, Orochimaru-sensei, Hatake-sensei, Juugo, kau dan juga aku, pernah menikmatinya. Dia menerimanya dan tidak pernah menolak!", jelas Sai ketika aku memarahinya.
1. Chapter 01 : I Think I Love Sasu

[Twoshot]  
Title : Sasu Loves You!  
Chapter : 01/02  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Oh Won Bin - I Love You and I Love You

* * *

Fanfic rate M pertama saya Yey!  
Gomen kalo mamaLemonnya gak berasa.  
Ini pairnya NaruSasu+SaiSasu lho.  
Karena bagi saya sasUKE itu forever UKE #plak

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.  
17 tahun.

Aku adalah pemuda tampan berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, mataku berwarna biru langit, dan juga kulitku berwarna tan eksotis. Semua penghuni Konoha High Shcool tahu siapa aku?

Ya, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Corp!

Selain tampan dan kaya, aku juga merupakan murid terpintar, aku juga menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku menjadi sosok yang diincar oleh banyak wanita.

Karena aku adalah pemuda yang sempurna dengan kehidupan yang 'wah', jadi sangat wajar kan jika aku bersikap sombong? Fufufu...

"Na, Naruto... Apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanya seorang perempuan dengan gagap.

Karena keasyikan memperkenalkan diri, aku sampai melupakan sosok perempuan yang dari tadi di sampingku.

Mari kuperkenalkan, namanya Hyuuga Hinata anak dari keluarga Hyuuga yang juga merupakan partner bisnis keluargaku. Hinata sangat pemalu dan sedikit gugup jika berbicara denganku. Well, tidak masalah! Aku menyukainya!  
Dia pacarku yang paaaaaling manis! Dia juga calon istriku, kami telah bertunangan lho. Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahinya dan ingin keluar secepatnya dari sekolah yang busuk ini!

"Onigiri buatanmu... Numero Uno!", pujiku pada bento buatan Hinata.  
"A, arigatou~ Naruto-kun~", wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

Lihat! Dia manis bukan?

* * *

Di atap sekolah.

Aku mencari spot yang aman untuk merokok. Saat ini aku ingin merokok. Ya, merokok adalah caraku untuk mengosongkan pikiran dari kepenatan.  
Aku harus merokok sembunyi-sembunyi, akan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang melihat Ketua OSIS yang teladan ini merokok.

Ketika sedang memeriksa sekeliling, aku mendapati segerombolan murid yang sedang tertawa.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanyaku penasaran.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Kulihat seorang siswa bertubuh besar sedang duduk di atas tubuh seorang siswa yang matanya tertutup kain hitam dan kedua tangannya terikat ke atas.

"Pembullyan?", tebakku.

Menyadari aksi mereka terpergok olehku, mereka langsung lari meninggalkan lokasi dan juga meninggalkan siswa yang terikat tersebut. Seragamnya terbuka lebar sehingga mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya, di bagian leher dan dadanya ada beberapa tanda merah.

"Hei, hei, hei, ini pembullyan atau pemerkosaan?", pikirku sambil menyentuh tanda merah di lehernya.  
"Ja, jangan... Senpai...", lirihnya bergetar.  
"Jangan takut", aku mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang halus. Ini aku lakukan supaya dia tenang.

Aku membuka tali tambang yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Setelah bebas, aku membuka kain yang menutup kedua matanya.

Mata onix yang tampak berair.

"Mereka telah pergi", kataku.

Siswa itu merapatkan seragamnya dan perlahan menjauh dariku.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu", aku tersenyum lembut padanya, "Kau tidak mengenalku?",

Dia hanya menatapku keheranan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ada juga yang tidak kenal siapa aku? Apa dia murid baru?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ketua OSIS! Dan kau?", aku memperkenalkan diri padanya.  
"U, Uchiha... Sa...suke...", jawabnya bergetar, dia masih takut rupanya.  
"Uchiha? Hey! Kau adiknya Sai?", tanyaku terkejut.

Dia langsung mendekat dan mencengkram seragamku.  
"Aku... ingin pulang~", pintanya memelas, mata onixnya tampak berair, bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah.

Aku memeluknya dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya supaya dia tenang. Dia pasti trauma dengan kejadian barusan.

Setelah dia merasa tenang, barulah aku menghubungi Sai dari ponselku. Sai adalah teman sekelasku, dia pintar, kaya, tampan dan murah senyum, julukan untuknya adalah si Nomor 2. Ya, tentu saja si Nomor 1 nya itu aku. Dia soulmateku, dialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu sisi hitamku. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tak lama kemudian Sai datang, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Sasu? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sai sambil memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.  
"Aku ingin pulang, Sai-nii~", pinta Sasuke.  
"Kita pulang ya?", Sai tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu.

Sai memposisikan dirinya berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menggendong dia kan?", tanyaku pada Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang siap menaiki punggung kurus Sai.  
"Why not?", tanya Sai balik.  
"Tulangmu bisa kropos kalau mengangkat beban seberat dia!", aku menunjuk Sasuke dengan kasar, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mencibir.  
"Biar aku saja!", tawarku.  
"Dia berat lho!", kata Sai.  
"Aku tidak berat!", protes Sasuke.  
"Naiklah ke punggungku!", perintahku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa menolak langsung naik ke punggungku, tangan putihnya melingkar di leherku. Sepertinya anak ini suka digendong.  
"Aku tidak berat kan?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Kau ringan", jawabku.

Serius, dia lebih ringan dari yang kukira.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu", Sai merasa segan.

Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum mentari. Sementara Sasuke merasa nyaman di punggungku.

Dasar bocah!

* * *

Setelah mengantar Sasuke pulang, aku dan Sai berencana kembali ke sekolah.  
Ah~ Mengapa harus kembali ke sekolah?

"Kau tidak ingin berkeliling sebentar?", tanya Sai yang duduk di sebelahku, dia sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Kau ingin berkeliling?", tanyaku.  
"Ya, aku bosan dengan sekolah!", jawab Sai sambil merenggangkan otot pinggangnya.  
"Kau yang mengemudi!",  
"It's OK!",

Aku menepikan mobilku ke pinggir jalan untuk berganti posisi dengan Sai.

"Sasuke baru masuk?", tanyaku.  
"Hn! Baru seminggu", jawab Sai singkat.

Pantas saja dia tidak mengenalku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya adik",  
"Akupun tidak menyangka", jelas Sai tersenyum.  
"Dia bukan adikmu?", tanyaku.  
"Bukan!",  
"Lalu?",  
"Dia anak haram. Hasil selingkuhan ayahku", jelas Sai dengan santai.

Aku baru tahu hal itu, soalnya Sai sangat tertutup soal keluarganya. Kudengar kedua orang tua bercerai dan dia memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya di apartment mewah milik ayahnya. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke juga tinggal bersamanya.  
Mungkin inilah alasannya mengapa orang tuanya bercerai, ayahnya selingkuh dan mempunyai seorang anak dari hubungan gelapnya itu.

"Kau membencinya?", tanyaku mendadak KEPO.  
"Mmmm~ Tidak juga!",  
"Ah! Kau menyukainya!", tebakku.  
"Tidak juga!", bantah Sai.  
"Lalu perlakuanmu tadi terhadapnya itu apa?",  
"Hanya mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik... Di hadapannya", seringai Sai.  
"Oow, jangan-jangan insiden pemerkosaan tadi kaulah dalangnya?", tanyaku mulai curiga.  
"Pemerkosaan?", Sai tampak bingung.  
"Adikmu itu hampir diperkosa tadi, apa benar kau tidak terlibat?", tanyaku mengintrogasinya.  
"Oow, jadi kau menuduhku dalang di balik kejadian yang menimpa adikku barusan?", Sai menatapku tidak suka, senyuman palsunya mendadak hilang.  
"Hahahaaa! Selow, bro! Aku hanya menebak!", tawaku garing.  
"Lagi pula kau pasti ingin menyakiti adik harammu itu, bukan?", seringaiku.

Sai kembali tersenyum, kali ini aku tidak mengerti dengan senyumannya itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa senyuman ini adalah senyuman terlicik yang pernah kulihat.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, dia itu kan manis. Apalagi ketika aku mengajaknya bermain, dia akan sangat patuh pada perintahku", jelas Sai.  
"Yeah! Kuakui dia itu manis!", anggukku.  
"Kau ingin bermain dengannya?",  
"Yeah! Kapan-kapan!",

Sai tersenyum lagi.

* * *

"Naru-senpai merokok?", tanya seseorang mengagetkan aksi merokokku.

Dengan cepat aku membuang dan menginjak rokokku, dan menoleh ke belakang. Sosok siswa emo berambut pantat ayam sedang tersenyum padaku.  
Aku seperti melihat Sai, tapi itu bukan Sai. Dia Sasuke, anak haram dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau mau coba?", tawarku.

Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan ini darinya, dia sudah terlanjur lihat.

"Aku benci perokok!", cibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Oow? Sai itu perokok lho!",  
"Dia bukan perokok!", ketus Sasuke.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.  
"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau bau!", tepis Sasuke kasar.  
"Hey! Kalau aku bau mengapa kau mau duduk di sebelahku?",  
"Aku ingin mengadu!",  
"Mengadu?", tanyaku.

Sasuke menudukkan wajahnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini karena tertutup dengan poninya yang panjang.

"Mereka memberiku ini!", Sasuke menggulung lengan seragamnya dan menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan lecet dan lebam.  
"Sebagai Ketua OSIS, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Senpai?", tanya Sasuke miris.  
"Siapa yang melakukanya?",  
"Tidak tahu!",  
"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa pelakunya!", omelku.  
"Mereka terlalu banyak, aku tidak mengingatnya!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Kita ke UKS!", aku menarik lengan kanannya yang tidak terluka.  
"Otch!", rintih Sasuke.

Jangan katakan bahwa tangan yang satunya ini juga terluka.

Aku menggulung lengan seragamnya, dan ternyata benar, kondisinya hampir sama dengan lengan yang satu lagi.

"Ini sudah kelewatan!", geramku.

* * *

Sebuah lorong yang sempit, terlihat anak buahku sedang menghajar 5 siswa dari sekolahku. Ya, mereka pantas mendapatkannya karena telah menyakiti Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Sai, sahabatku.  
Aku tidak tega melihat makhluk semanis dia terluka ataupun disakiti.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke!", seruku ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mengendap-ngendap di luar kelasku.  
"Ah! Naru-senpai!", sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum, pipi bakpaonya tampak menggemaskan.  
"Mencari kakakmu?", tanyaku.  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Di atap!", aku mendekatkan wajahku di telinganya, "... sedang merokok",

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu. Dia meramas kotak bento yang sedang dipegangnya. Itu pasti untuk Sai, Ah~ ini membuatku iri~  
"Kau harus cepat, sebelum dia kelaparan", bujukku.  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Sasuke menemui kakaknya di atap. Dan aku tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk melihat betapa akurnya kakak-beradik Uchiha ini.  
Aku juga ingin bergabung dengan Duo Uchiha itu.

* * *

_KLooooNTaaaaNG_  
Sai membanting kotak bento yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan memungut isi bento yang berantakan.

Sai mengambil nasi yang terjatuh di lantai dan langsung menyumpalnya ke mulut Sasuke.  
"Kau pasti lapar", seringai Sai.

Sasuke dengan patuhnya menelan nasi kotor di mulutnya.  
"Habiskan semuanya!", Sai mendorong kepala Sasuke ke lantai.

Tanpa perlawanan Sasuke memakan bento yang berserakan tersebut dengan mulutnya.

"Sai! Kau keterlaluan!", teriakku keluar dari persembunyian.  
"Oow! Kau mengintip rupanya!", seringai Sai.  
"Kau mau bergabung denganku?", tawar Sai, "Bermain dengan anak haram ini",

Sai menginjak kepala Sasuke. Merasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sai, akupun langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Kemudian aku menarik Sasuke supaya dia berdiri. Aku membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan nasi dan pasir.

"Hahahaaa!", Sai tertawa keras.  
"Kau mulai bersimpati padanya?", tanya Sai mengkerutkan keningnya.  
"Dia adikmu, perlakukan dia dengan baik!", makiku.  
"Aku hanya bermain dengannya, dan dia juga tidak keberatan. Dia menyukai perlakuanku padanya, bukankah begitu, adikku?", Sai tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.  
"Hn! Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii!", Sasuke tersenyum pada Sai.

Ini gila! Sasuke pasti diancam oleh Sai!

"Ayo, kita pergi!", aku menarik tangan Sasuke.  
"Eits! Mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bermain!", Sai menarik Sasuke dengan kasar sehingga peganganku terlepas darinya.  
"Bukankah kau juga ingin bermain dengan adikku yang manis ini?", Sai menjilat pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan horror.

"Kita butuh tempat yang sepi untuk bermain", Sai menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa menuju sebuah ruangan penyimpanan.

_BRaaaaK_  
Sai melempar tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kau mau ikut?", tanya Sai sebelum mengunci pintu ruangan.  
"Aku ikut!", jawabku cepat.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sai menyakiti Sasuke. Aku akan melindunginya! Aku penasaran dengan permainan apa yang akan dimainkan mereka?

* * *

_Cekleek_  
Pintu ruangan dikunci oleh Sai. Ruangannya tidak begitu gelap, karena hari masih siang. Hanya saja ruangan ini sangat kotor dan bau, aku tidak suka.

"Aku akan melakukan pemanasan! Tunggu giliranmu!", pesan Sai.

Sai menarik rambut Sasuke.  
"Buka pakaianmu, sayang! Kita akan bermain!", seringai Sai.  
"Ti, tidak! Aku tidak ingin bermain!", protes Sasuke.

_PLaaaaK_  
Sai menampar pipi Sasuke.

"SAI!", teriakku.  
"Kau hanya perlu diam dan perhatikan!", bentak Sai.

Pandangannya sangat menakutkan, dia bukan Sai yang kukenal!

"Come on, brother! Bersikap manislah seperti biasa~", desis Sai.  
"A, aku tidak mau, Sai-nii~ Ada Naru-senpai~", lirih Sasuke.

_BuuuuGH_  
Sai menendang dada Sasuke dengan kuat, Sasuke mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"Cukup, Sai! Hentikan permainan gila ini!", teriakku.

_ZeeeeT_  
Sai melempar sesuatu ke arahku.  
Pipiku terasa perih.

"Cih! Meleset!", cibir Sai.  
"Kau... Gila...", aku terduduk lemas sambil memegang pipiku yang berdarah.

Dia monster! Dia bukan Sai!  
Dan aku sangat takut dengannya!  
Sangat takut...  
Mengapa aku mendadak kehilangan nyali seperti ini?

"Akh!", Sasuke berteriak kesakitan saat Sai meremas milik Sasuke dengan kuat.  
"Sa, sakit, Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Sai dengan liarnya meraup bibir Sasuke, tangannya masih betah meremas milik Sasuke.

Sai menarik paksa seragam Sasuke hingga dada putih Sasuke yang kurus terekespos. Bagai serigala kelaparan, Sai langsung menerjang leher jenjang Sasuke. Menciumnya, mengulumnya, menggigitnya, hingga leher dan dada putih tersebut dipenuhi tanda merah.

"Mendesahlah, manis~", bisik Sai di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Dia menatapku, mata onixnya memerah dan berair, seakan meminta pertolongan dariku. Aku terlalu takut untuk bergerak, dan aku merutuki diriku mengapa aku jadi terangsang!

_PLaaaaK_  
Sai menampar Sasuke lagi.

"Mendesahlah!", perintah Sai.

Sasuke mejamkan matanya, diapun mulai mendesah. Aku tahu dia tidak menikmatinya.

Sai melepaskan celana Sasuke, hingga terlihatlah celana dalam berwarna putih yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Kau belum basah?", tanya Sai.

Sai kembali meremas milik Sasuke dengan brutal. Meremas dan meremas, sesekali menarik dan menepuknya dengan kuat.

"Akh! Ah~ hnhn~ah~ akh!", desahan Sasuke bercampur dengan rasa sakit pada selangkangannya.

Tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk menjauhkan tangan Sai dari miliknya.  
"Hen, hentikan, Sai~", pintaku pelan.

Sai terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya, dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan panggilanku. Aku ini kenapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong Sasuke?

"Kau sudah basah rupanya... Hehehee..", seringai Sai sambil menjilat tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan cairan bening milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bernafas terputus-putus sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Dia sangat malu melakukan ini di hadapanku.

Sai menarik celana dalam Sasuke, aku bisa melihat milik Sasuke yang basah, menegang dan memerah.

"Mana yang lebih besar? Milik adikku atau milik Gaara?", tanya Sai.  
"A, apa maksudmu?", tanyaku.  
"Jangan munafik! Aku tahu kau suka yang batangan!", ejek Sai.

Aku hanya bungkam, bagaimana dia bisa tahu hubunganku dengan Gaara?  
"Kau tidak ingin memanjakan adik kecilmu itu?", goda Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah bawahku.  
"Damn!", umpatku sambil menutup bagian celanaku yang tampak menonjol.  
"Kemarilah! Adikku ini pandai mengoral!", bujuk Sai.  
"AKH!", teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kulihat kedua jari Sai sudah masuk ke lubang Sasuke.

"Aaah~ aah~ nnn~", desah Sasuke.  
"Ayo, bermain dengan adikku!", ajak Sai.

Sai mulai membuka celananya.

"Tidak!", aku memilih untuk menatap lantai, aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di milikku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

"AKHHH! Sai-nii sakiiiiit!", teriak Sasuke.

_PLaaaaK_  
Sai menampar pipi Sasuke lagi.

"Kecilkan suaramu! Ukh! Jangan menghimpitku!", maki Sai dengan kejantanannya menancap di lubang Sasuke.  
"Mengapa kau masih sempit? Padahal aku sudah memasukimu berkali-kali!", rutuk Sai.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Sai sering melakukan ini pada Sasuke?

"Sa, sakiiiit~ pelan, pelan ah~", pinta Sasuke menangis.

Sai mendesah sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tangannya dengan semangat memompa milik Sasuke. Darah mengalir dari lubang Sasuke. Itu pasti sangat perih.

Damn! Milikku semakin sakit!

"Kemarilah, Sasuke akan memanjakanmu", bujuk Sai yang masih setia mengenjot di lubang Sasuke.  
"Cepat selesaikan permainanmu! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini! Brengsek!", makiku tertahan.  
"Fufufu!", Sai tertawa licik.  
"Ah~ aaaah~ nikhmath~ aaah~", desah Sai mulai menggodaku.

Aku hanya menggigit bibirku, menulikan pendengaranku. Tapi itu tidak berguna! Damn! Desahan Sasuke sangat erotis!

"Aaah~ Sasssuu~ khau... Shemphit.. Dhan nihkmath~ aah~",  
"Aaah~ Sai-nii~ lepas~ kumohon~", pinta Sasuke mendesah sambil menepuk pelan lengan Sai.  
"Uhk~ sedikit laghih~ uhk~",

Sasuke sudah mencapai klimaks, cairan putihnya menyemprot ke perut Sai. Tak lama kemudian Saipun klimaks dan menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam Sasuke.

"Haaah~ kau manis, adikku~", Sai mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam, dia sangat kelelahan.

Sai menarik hidung Sasuke dengan kuat.  
"Akh! Sai-nii~", teriak Sasuke terbangun.  
"Mana senyumanmu setelah aku memuaskanmu!", bentak Sai sambil memelintir hidung Sasuke.  
"Aku... menyukaimu...", Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sai.

Sai melepaskan tarikannya dari hidung Sasuke, dan menendang wajah Sasuke dengan kasar.

_DuuuK_  
Kepala Sasuke membentur dinding dengan kuat. Darahpun mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Baka! Mengapa dia tersenyum!

"Berikutnya giliranmu!", perintah Sai.

Setelah Sai berpakaian, dia langsung meninggalkan kami.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu ruangan kembali tertutup rapat.

"Sasuke?", aku menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bergerak.  
"Ja, jangan... lihat..", lirih Sasuke setengah sadar.

Aku membuka seragamku dan menutupi bagian bawah Sasuke yang terekspos.

"Punyamu... Apa tidak sakit?", tanya Sasuke pelan, tangannya berusaha menyentuh milikku yang masih mengeras.  
"Ja, jangan lakukan itu!", tolakku menepis tangannya.  
"Sai-nii akan marah padaku, jika aku tidak bermain denganmu", jelas Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kemudian aku mengangguk, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan milikku yang tersiksa minta dimanja.

Aku membuka resleting celanaku, milikku langsung menjulur keluar.

Damn! Betapa malunya aku!

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengoral milikku di mulutnya.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, gigi-giginya menggelitik milikku. Rasanya hangat dan... Nikmat~

Ya, sangat nikmat, melebihi Gaara~

Tak lama kemudian, akupun keluar, cairan putihku menyembur ke dalam mulut Sasuke, dan ditelan habis oleh Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak merasa jijik ketika menelannya.

"Maafkan aku~", lirih Sasuke tersenyum manis.

Aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang lemas, perasaanku sangat aneh, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Ada apa denganku?

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Ahay!  
Review Please ^^v


	2. Chapter 02 : Hey, Sai! Sasu Loves You!

[Chaptered]  
Title : Sasu Loves You!  
Chapter : 02/03  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Oh Won Bin - I Love You and I Love You

* * *

Niat awal ini twoshot, tapi karena salah prediksi n rada ngegantung kalau sampai di sini aja, jadi saya bikin sampai 3 chapter, semoga tidak ada penambahan lagi.

Gomen untuk slow update ^^v

* * *

Suasana jam istirahat yang membosankan. Entah mengapa bento buatan Hinata-chan kali ini terasa sangat hambar di lidahku.

"A, apa o, omelettenya tidak enak?", tanya Hinata-chan.

Aku menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak enak badan. Aku akan beristirahat di UKS", kataku sedikit menyesal pada Hinata-chan.  
"Gochishou-sama deshita!", aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di atas makanan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata-chan, aku langsung menuju UKS. Ah~ rasanya penat sekali.

* * *

Di UKS aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengobati luka di lutut kanannya.

"Naru-senpai!", sapa Sasuke terlalu bersemangat.  
"Yo!", sahutku.

Aku mendekatinya. Kulihat lukanya cukup parah.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku.  
"Terjatuh",  
"Mereka membullymu lagi?",  
"Menurutmu?",  
"Siapa orang yang telah melukaimu seperti ini?",  
"Ini hanya luka biasa, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku juga tidak mengadu padamu", Sasuke selesai mengobati lukanya. Dia berjalan sambil menyeret kaki kanannya.  
"Kau bisa cerita padaku!", bujukku.

Mengapa aku jadi KEPO seperti ini ya?

"Tidak sekarang, Senpai!", Sasuke tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan UKS.

* * *

Damn! Setan apa yang merasukiku?  
Mengapa aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke?  
Come on, Naru! Pikirkan Hinata-chan!  
Dia calon istrimu!

"Kau melamun?", tanya Sai tersenyum seperti biasa.  
"Menjauh dariku!", ketusku.  
"Kau takut padaku?", bisik Sai.  
"Kau!", aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Aku tidak bisa menatap monster di hadapanku ini. Dia tampak menakutkan, meskipun dia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia bukan Sai, soulmateku yang dulu!

"Nanti malam aku ingin bermain dengan anak haram itu, apa kau mau ikut?", tanya Sai.

Aku menatap tajam Sai.  
"Dia adikmu! Mengapa kau tidak bisa menyayanginya sedikitpun!", makiku.

Sontak semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang. Aku benar-benar marah pada Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum polos.  
"Kau bicara apa, Naru? Aku tidak mengerti", tanya Sai berpura-pura bingung.  
"Jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi!", ketusku.  
"Oow, kau suka pada adikku?", tanya Sai.  
"Kau!", perkataanku terhenti ketika merasakan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar memandangku.  
"Adikku itu memang manis, jadi wajar kok kalau kau tertarik padanya", Sai tersenyum padaku.  
"Naruto, kau naksir Sasuke?", tanya Kiba menimbrung pembicaraan kami.  
"Ki, Kiba, kau salah paham", jelasku.

Aku mendengar bisik-bisikan dari orang sekitar. Mereka pasti berpikiran bahwa aku menyimpang. Damn!

* * *

Malam harinya aku memutuskan untuk ke apartment Sai. Sai hanya berseringai melihat kedatanganku.

"Malam ini kita main sepuasnya. Jangan khawatir, ini adalah rahasia kita bertiga, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kau bisa pegang janjiku", jelas Sai sambil meremas kuat pundakku.  
"Kupegang janjimu!", tegasku.  
"Kita akan bermain 2 atau 3 ronde",  
"Maksudmu?",

Sai hanya tersenyum. Dia membimbingku ke kamar Sasuke. Tanpa mengetuk, Sai langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.  
Kamarnya tampak gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk dari luar jendela.

"Jam segini dia sudah tidur?", Sai menekan saklar sehingga ruangan menjadi terang.

Cat dinding kamar berwarna biru laut, funiture-funiture yang mahal dan berkelas, tapi sayang tidak terisi dengan banyak barang. Di atas ranjang berukuran king, terbaringlah si pemilik kamar yang sedang tertidur di balik selimut, kepala pantat ayamnya menyembul keluar.

"Bangun, sayang! Ayo kita bermain!", Sai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih enggan untuk bangun.  
"Sebaiknya jangan membangunkannya, biarkan dia tidur", bujukku.

Sai dengan kasar menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menyeretnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Sasuke langsung tersadar penuh dari tidurnya.

"Kita bermain bertiga.. lagi..", seringai Sai.  
"Tadi pagi kita sudah.. Akh!", Sasuke menjerit ketika Sai menjambaknya sekali lagi.  
"Sai, jangan terlalu kasar!", protesku.  
"Dia pantas untuk dikasari", jelas Sai.  
"Kau dulu? Atau aku?", tanya Sai.  
"Ka, kau dulu!", jawabku gugup.  
"Baiklah!", Sai tersenyum senang.  
"A, aku tunggu di luar!", aku berusaha bernafas dengan tenang, mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar tidak karuan?  
"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?", tanya Sai.  
"Selesaikan dengan cepat!", ketusku.

Aku langsung meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di depan pintu.

Mengapa aku di sini? Mengapa aku tidak menolong Sasuke? Mengapa aku membiarkan Sai menyakitinya lagi? Mengapa jantungku terus berdetak kencang? Mengapa mereka terlalu lama di dalam? Mengapa aku ingin sekali menyentuh dan menyicipi Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Damn!", aku membenturkan keningku ke dinding.

Aku mulai gila!

* * *

Setelah menunggu 1 jam lewat, akhirnya Sai keluar dari kamar.

"Aaah~", desah Sai, "Giliranmu!"

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar, milikku sudah mengeras.

_BLaaaaM_  
Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang terkapar di lantai. Punggungnya basah dan penuh bercak merah. Bagian bawahnya tertutup badcover putih dengan noda darah.

"Sasu?", panggilku.

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.  
"Berikutnya... giliranmu... senpai...", lirih Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Mengapa kau tersenyum?", tanyaku miris melihat keadaanya, pelipis dan bibirnya berdarah.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya perlahan ke arahku. Dia tampak kesulitan bergerak.  
"Jangan memaksakan diri", aku memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat bercampur lendir.  
"Senpai... Mulailah...", pinta Sasuke dengan nafas berat.

Sasuke meraba-raba miliku. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku lebih lama lagi. Kuraup bibirnya yang sobek, rasa besi terasa di lidahku, tidak peduli rasa jijik dengan bekas air liur Sai di mulut Sasuke. Aku menyukainya, dia milikku!

Ciumanku beralih ke lehernya, memberi beberapa tanda merah di atas tanda merah lainnya. Aku menyukai desahannya, dia sangat menggoda.

Kuplintir dan kucium tonjolan di dadanya, sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas. Aku suka melihatnya menggeliat erotis seperti ini.

Kukocok miliknya yang telah berlendir, semakin kuat kocokanku, semakin seksi desahannya. Kurasa dia menikmatinya. Tentu saja! Aku memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Kuberikan kedua jariku untuk di kulumnya, setelah cukup basah, aku memasukkan kedua jariku ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ahk~ nnnn~", desahnya tertahan.

Apakah dia kesakitan? Atau menikmatinya? Aku tidak tahu.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?", tanyaku.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan jariku di dalam lubangnya.

"Na, Naruuh-senphai~", desahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup longgar, aku menarik jariku dari lubangnya. Ada darah menempel di jariku, Sai terlalu kasar menyodoknya.

Aku membuka seluruh pakaianku, yang mengekspos milikku yang sudah menegang dan basah.

"Aku masuk ya?", izinku sebelum menerobos lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Zzzz", desis Sasuke kesakitan.  
"Maafkan aku!", aku mencium bibirnya agar dia bisa melupakan rasa sakit di lubangnya ini.

Sekali hentakan, milikku berhasil tertanam di lubangnya. Sasuke tanpa sadar menggigit bibirku.

"Keluarkan~ sakhit~", lirih Sasuke menepuk lenganku yang mencengkram pinggulnya.  
"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat!", aku berusaha menenangkannya.  
"Ukh!", lubangnya menghimpit milikku.

Aku merasa kesulitan untuk memaju-mundurkan pinggulku.

"Sassuu~ khau... menjepitku... Ukh! terlalu kuat..", desahku.  
"Sssenphai~ su, sudhah~ aaah~ sakhiiit~ nnnn~", desah Sasuke.

Aku memegang pinggulnya, memaju-mundurkan milikku di lubangnya dengan cepat. Tangan kananku mengocok miliknya yang sudah menyemburkan cairan putihnya.

"Akh! Hen...tiikan.. Aaaah~", pinta Sasuke mendesah, kepalanya menggeliat tidak tenang, seolah minta untuk dilepaskan.  
"Sebentar lagi, Sasu~", bisikku sambil menjilat telinganya yang basah karena keringat.

Aku terus menyodok lubangnya sambil mendesah dengan nikmat. Sudah lama aku tidak bercinta dengan lelaki. Lubang sempit Sasuke memang benar-benar nikmat!

Tak lama kemudian, milikku mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaa~", desah panjangku.

Aku menghimpit dan memeluk tubuh polos Sasuke dengan milikku yang masih tertanam di lubangnya. Tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat, apa dia demam?

Aku menatap Sasuke, kedua matanya terpejam, tubuhnya lemas tidak bergerak, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.  
"I love you, Sasu~", desahku.

Entah apa yang membuatku berkata seperti itu? Damn! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maaf kalau permainanku ini menyakitimu", bisikku sambil mengusap air di sudut matanya.  
"Ronde... 2, sen..pai?", tanya Sasuke kelelahan.

Sasuke memaksakan diri, dia meraba-raba dada bidangku.  
"Istirahatlah", aku menjauhkan tangannya dari dadaku.  
"Maafkan aku~", lirih Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Mengapa kau meminta maaf padaku?", tanyaku. Tapi Sasuke tidak merespon, dia sudah melebihi batas kemampuannya.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak tanpa menjauhkan tubuhku darinya, seolah besok aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Serius, aku mencintainya!

* * *

Jam istirahat, aku menolak ajakan makan siang bersama Hinata-chan. Aku lebih memilih untuk merokok sembunyi-sembunyi di atap.

Sudah 3 batang rokok kuhisap, entah apa yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Bercinta dengan Sasuke, menikmati lekuk tubuhnya yang indah itu.

Pikiranku mereka ulang kejadian semalam. Desahan, geliatan, dan lubang Sasuke, membuat milikku berdenyut. Damn! Mengapa aku malah terangsang?

"Oho! Kau di sini rupanya!", Sai merangkulku tiba-tiba.

Aku menyingkirkan lengan Sai yang menggantung di pundakku. Mengapa dia ada di sini?

"Kau pasti bosan!", tebak Sai.  
"Huh!", dengusku.  
"Bermainlah sebentar dengannya", bisik Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang tempat Sai bermain dengan Sasuke dulu.

Apa dia barusan bermain dengan Sasuke? Dia gila! Padahal semalam kami sudah bermain dengan Sasuke! Apa dia tidak kasihan dengan lubang Sasuke yang lecet dan berdarah itu!

"Kali ini kubiarkan kau bermain duluan", bisik Sai lagi, kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap.

Setelah memastikan Sai telah pergi dan tidak akan datang kembali, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sai.

_Ceklek_  
Aku membuka pintu gudang yang tidak terkunci.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang memungut bekal yang berserak di lantai. Dia menoleh ketika menyadari kedatanganku.

"Naru-senpai?", Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa aku ada di sini.  
"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanyaku menghampirinya.  
"Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini", Sasuke kembali memunguti nasi-nasi yang tercerer. Aku juga ikut membantunya memungut.

"Pergilah~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Jangan mengusirku!", tegasku.

Aku memungut beberapa nasi yang menempel di rambutnya, menyeka rambutnya yang lepek dan bau saus tomat dengan sapu tanganku. Seragamnya juga kotor. Sai pasti melempar kotak bekal di kepala Sasuke.

"Sai yang melakukannya?", tanyaku memastikan lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.  
"Sai-nii tidak suka tomat", jawabnya yang terdengar ngawur di telingaku.  
"Masih sakit?", aku menyentuh luka sobek di bibirnya.  
"Seharusnya kau lawan, kalau seperti ini kau akan selamanya ditindas olehnya", aku menyeka sisa saus tomat di pipinya.  
"Aku tidak mungkin melawannya", Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
"Jangan bodoh! Dia sudah melukaimu! Kau harus melawan!", tegasku.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.  
"Aku tidak bisa melawannya karena aku mencintainya, apa itu salah?", tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

Mengapa kau harus mencintai orang jahat seperti Sai? Mengapa bukan aku saja orang yang kau cintai?

"Kau salah kalau kau mencintai orang seperti dia", aku memeluk Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan seragam Sasuke yang kotor mengenaiku.  
"Aku menyayanginya dan dia juga menyayangiku",  
"Dia menyiksamu! Apa itu cara dia menyayangimu?",  
"Apapun perlakuannya, aku tetap menyayanginya. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan dia terus bersamaku", Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya.  
"Apa kau tidak lelah diperlakukan seperti itu terus?",  
"Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti",  
"Bisa-bisa kau malah mati di tangannya",  
"Aku akan mati, jika Sai-nii mencampakkanku. Selama Sai-nii peduli padaku, aku akan bertahan", kata Sasuke dengan mantap.

Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu pada Sai?

Hey, Sai! Do U know? Sasu loves U.

* * *

Selepas pulang sekolah, aku mengajak Sai untuk berbicara sebentar di belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi.

"Berikan Sasu padaku!", tegasku.  
"Oow!", Sai tersenyum sambil berpura-pura terkejut.  
"Kau tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi, berikan dia padaku!", tegasku sekali lagi.  
"Ternyata kau jatuh cinta pada anak haram itu", seringai Sai.  
"Dia bukan anak haram!",  
"Kau benar. Dia pelacur murahan, seperti mamanya.. Hahahaa...", tawa Sai mengejek.

Aku marah dan mencengkram kerah seragam Sai.  
"Sasu mencintaimu, mengapa kau tidak mencintainya juga?",  
"Aku tahu, makanya itu kutegaskan bahwa dia sangat menjijikkan dan murahan. Sangat mudah baginya mengatakan cinta, karena dia sudah banyak dijamah banyak orang, termasuk papaku sendiri!", desis Sai sambil melepaskan cengkramanku di kerahnya.

Tidak mungkin! Papa Sai, yang seorang Uchiha itu, tega berbuat seperti itu pada Sasuke, anak kandungnya sendiri! Sai pasti berbohong!

"Papaku, Orochimaru-sensei, Hatake-sensei, Juugo, kau dan juga aku, pernah menikmatinya. Dia menerimanya dan tidak pernah menolak", jelas Sai.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kedua sensei dan juga teman sekelasku pernah menjamah Sasuke.

"Kau bohong! Sasu tidak pernah menikmatinya! Itu pasti kau yang mengancamnya!", bantahku.

Ya, aku tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu kalau tidak diancam.  
"Kau bukan dia!", tegas Sai.

Iya, Sai benar. Aku bukan Sasuke dan aku juga tidak mengenal Sasuke. Kami baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.  
Meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi hatiku merasa sakit saat melihatnya terluka.  
Aku ingin melindunginya dan menjadikan dia milikku.

Aku berlutut di hadapan Sai.  
"Kau kenapa?", tanya Sai keheranan.  
"Kumohon, berikan dia padaku. Bukankah kau membencinya?", pintaku memelas.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memohon dan merendahkan diri seperti ini.

Sai tertawa pelan.  
"Kau ketagihan pada lubang adikku? Kau ingin bermain lagi dengannya lagi?", ejek Sai.  
"Aku ingin melindunginya dari orang sialan sepertimu!", makiku.

Sai tertawa mengejek lagi.  
"Asal kau tahu saja, anak haram itu sumber keuanganku. Jadi, kalau kau menginginkannya, maka kau harus membelinya. Meskipun dia banyak yang pakai, nilai jualnya sangat mahal lho!", jelas Sai, dia seperti seorang germo yang menawarkan barang bagus.

Damn! Selama ini dia memanfaatkan tubuh Sasuke! Aku tidak akan membuat Sasuke dijamah orang lain lagi!

"Aku akan membelinya! Semahal apapun itu!", tegasku.

Sai berjongkok di hadapanku, menyamakan posisiku yang masih berlutut.  
"Oho! Tidak kusangka kau tertarik pada barang bekas dan usang itu", seringai Sai lagi.  
"Dia bukan barang!", teriakku marah.  
"Calm down! Mari kita berbisnis", Sai mencoba menenangkanku.  
"Berapa yang kau tawarkan?", tanya Sai.  
"Berapa yang kau minta?", tanyaku balik.

Sai menepuk pundakku.  
"Aku menunggu penawaran tertinggi, karena yang menginginkan adikku itu cukup banyak", Sai tersenyum.

_BuuuuGH_  
Aku meninju bibir Sai hingga dia tersungkur.  
"Kau orang yang paling sialan di muka bumi ini!", umpatku sambil menendang-nendang tubuhnya.

Sai hanya tertawa pelan menerima tendanganku.

Damn! Mengapa ada orang selicik dia? Mengapa Sasuke harus mencintai orang sialan seperti Sai?

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya di sekolah.  
Saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Orang-orang sekitar melirikku, kadang juga mereka tertawa dan berbisik, cara mereka menatapku membuatku risih, mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk teraneh di sekolah.

"Yo, Kiba!", sapaku ketika melihat Kiba di depanku.

Kiba langsung menoleh ke arahku, dia menarikku ke pinggir.  
"Apa benar kau bercinta dengan Sasuke, adik Sai itu?", bisik Kiba.  
"Haaah!", kagetku, bagaimana Kiba bisa tahu?

Kiba mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dia menunjukkan sebuah video dari ponselnya.

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat video tersebut. Video tentang aku dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain di rumah Sai beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan video ini?", desisku.  
"Tidak tahu. Ini dikirim oleh nomor yang tidak kukenal", jawab Kiba.  
"Damn!", umpatku.

Ini pasti ulah Sai!

* * *

Suasana kelas yang ribut tiba-tiba menjadi tenang ketika kedatanganku. Teman-teman sekelas menatapku dengan pandangan jijik. Aku hanya bisa mendengus cuek dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Di mejaku berserakan foto-toto. Ada foto ketika aku mengutil buku di toko buku. Foto aku mencoret-coret dinding dan memecahkan kaca jendela sekolah. Foto aku yang sedang memasukkan milikku ke lubang Gaara. Ada juga foto Sasuke yang sedang mengoral milikku di gudang dulu. Dan terakhir foto saat aku bercinta bersama Sasuke.  
Semua aib-aibku terfoto di sini.

"Brengsek!", makiku sambil meremas semua foto tersebut.  
"Ternyata Ketua OSIS kita ini sangat menjijikkan", ejek Suigetsu.  
"Dia suka yang batangan... Fufufu..",  
"Berpura-pura menjadi siswa teladan, padahal aslinya perusak moral dan seorang gay yang gemar berpesta sex",  
"Ckckck!",

Banyak sindiran menghujatiku.  
"Diam!", ketusku.

Tapi mereka tetap saja mengejek dan menyorakiku.

Pandanganku menghitam. Tanpa perintah, aku mengangkat bangku dan melemparnya secara acak.

"KYaaaaa!", teriak mereka histeris.

Aku terus melempar bangku ke arah mereka. Mereka marah dan mengeroyokku beramai-ramai.

"DAAAMN!", teriakku kesal sambil memukul secara brutal kepada orang-orang yang mengeroyokku.

* * *

Karena insiden aku mengamuk di kelas tadi pagi, pihak sekolah langsung memanggil kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

"Tamatlah riwayatku~", aku tersenyum miris.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap, tempat kesukaanku, tempat dimana aku menyendiri dari keramaian.

Aku mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyalakannya dengan pemantik yang kucuri di ruang guru.  
"Huuf~",

_BRaaaaK_  
Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah sebuah gudang kecil, tempat Sai bermain dengan Sasuke dulu.

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang dibully di sana.

Aku menginjak batang rokok dan langsung berlari ke sumber suara.

_Ceklek Ceklek.._  
Pintu gudang terkunci dari dalam.

_DoooK DoooK_  
"Sasu? Apa kau di dalam?", panggilku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Kudekatkan telingaku di dekat pintu, samar-samar kudengar suara parau seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sini.

Itu pasti suara Sasuke. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Berkali-kali mendobrak, akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka. Bahuku jadi sakit.

"Sasu!", panggilku.  
"Pergi!", teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengenakan baju seragamnya, sehingga bahu putihnya yang berhiaskan bercak merah terekspos dengan sempurna. Dia terduduk memeluk seseorang yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Aku...telah membunuhnya...", lirih Sasuke gemetaran.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan memastikan siapa yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Tapi tidak terlihat jelas, karena Sasuke memelukknya sangat erat.  
"Aku...telah membunuh Sai-nii!", teriak Sasuke ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sembab, ada noda darah di pipi kanannya.

Pandanganku beralih ke sosok yang dipeluk Sasuke. Itu benar-benar sai. Sebuah dasi melilit di lehernya, ada darah yang mengering di dahi bagian kirinya, bibirnya juga sangat pucat.

Tidak mungkin! Sai tidak mungkin mati!

Aku menarik Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuh Sai. Kulepaskan blazerku dan kekenakan pada Sasuke.

"Sai-nii terus memaksa... A, aku lelah...", Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

Aku memeluk Sasuke, berharap dia dapat menghilangkan rasa takutnya ini. Sasukepun kembali terisak.

"Aku...lelah, Naru-senpai...",  
"Aku akan melindungimu", aku mengencangkan pelukanya.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah tenang, barulah aku melepaskan pelukanku.  
"Aku akan mengecek keadaan Sai", kataku meyakinkan Sasuke.  
"Hentikan!", cegah Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku.  
"Sudah cukup, senpai! Aku akan mengakhirinya", Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

Kemudian dia berlari keluar. Aku mengejar Sasuke karena merasa ganjil dengan perkataanya barusan.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di atas tembok pembatas.  
"Jangan lakukan itu, Sasu!", teriakku mencegahnya untuk melompat.  
"Aku lelah~ Aku ingin bebas~",  
"Bukan seperti ini caranya!",  
"Aku akan menyusul Sai-nii", Sasuke membentangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Bagaimana denganku? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?", tanyaku.  
"Maafkan aku, senpai~ Aku lelah~",

Aku memanjat tembok pembatas dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sekarang aku dalam masalah besar, semua memandang jijik padaku. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku ingin pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin hingga tidak ada yang mengenalku. Aku ingin membawamu juga, tapi kau malah memutuskan untuk menyusul kakak sialanmu itu! Kalau seperti ini...",  
"Jangan menghina Sai-nii!", marah Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya.  
"I love you, Sasu~",

"Aku tahu kau mencintai dia", aku mencoba tersenyum tanpa beban.  
"Hn! Aku sangat mencintainya", Sasuke tersenyum bangga.  
"Ayo, kita pergi sama-sama!", aku menjulurkan tangan kananku.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, dia terkejut mendengar perkataanku bahwa aku akan melompat bersamanya.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Sasuke menyambut tanganku.  
"Dobe!", Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa, dia sangat manis.

"E? Aku bukan Dobe!", protesku.  
"Hn! Kita sama-sama pergi!", kata Sasuke dengan mantap.

Tekatku sudah bulat. Aku harus pergi meninggalkan dunia yang penat ini, meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tidak masalah, selama bisa pergi bersama dengan Sasuke itu sudah cukup. Semoga di kehidupan kelak, aku bisa berjodoh dengan Sasuke.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan dengan perlahan, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku. Dalam hitungan detik, aku akan pergi dari duniaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin bersama Sai-nii", terdengar suara Sasuke seketika itu pula genggaman tanganku terlepas darinya, dan pijakanku tidak lagi berada di tembok pembatas.

Kubuka kedua mataku, kulihat Sasuke menatapku datar dari atas, di belakangnya ada Sai yang sedang memeluk pinggang Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh. Sai berseringai padaku. Apa-apan ini? Sai masih hidup?

_BuuuGH_  
Tubuhku terjun bebas membentur jalan setapak. Terdengar suara teriakan di sekitarku.

"_Maafkan aku_", suara Sasuke yang meminta maaf padaku terus mengiang-ngiang di telingaku, hingga semuanya menjadi sunyi dan gelap.

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sasuke terus meminta maaf padaku? Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan ini, hey duo Uchiha!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Naruto udah dead, berikutnya giliran siapa? #plak  
Next chapter Sai PoV #ayey!

Gomen kalo ceritanya ngebingungin n masih misteri, biarlah semuanya menjadi misteri #jeder

Review please ^^v


End file.
